


交往过程

by super_feb



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_feb/pseuds/super_feb
Summary: 在白石与谦也的不断追问下，日吉终于交代了他与财前的交往过程
Relationships: Hiyoshi Wakashi/Zaizen Hikaru, Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 1





	交往过程

“你们来了啊，自己随意，我先进去了。”  
“财前这家伙，还是一如既往地冷淡呢。”  
“抱歉前辈们，财前临时要赶一篇稿，截止日期是今天。前辈们请坐，我去做饭。”  
“不用那么麻烦了，日吉，我们也是顺道过来，要是打扰到你们的话我们就先走了。”  
“没事的前辈，我已经把菜都准备好了。”

虽说是顺道，但谦也和白石从上个月就说到现在了。自从得知财前和日吉同居的消息，两位前辈一直充满好奇——这两个冷淡的人怎么在一起生活？只可惜医院实在是太忙，两人只能一直往后推。然而很不凑巧，己方有空了，后辈却忙了。

“前辈们，饭好了。”日吉叫着在客厅书柜前窃窃私语的白石和谦也。  
“诶，怎么只有三份？”谦也看着桌上只摆着三份餐具，问道。  
“财前在赶稿的时候来不及吃饭，所以没有准备他的。”  
“这样可不行啊，不要因为工作忙就不吃饭，那样对身体不好，日吉，你们两个都要注意啊。”养生达人白石蔵之介一脸担忧。  
“就是就是，医院那么忙我还和白石一起好好吃饭。”谦也塞了满嘴炸鸡在一旁附和道。  
“嗯，前辈们，我稍后会给他做一份的。” 

其实，要是白石和谦也没有来的话，日吉会一直等到财前工作完再一起吃饭。同样，遇到日吉加班，财前也会等他出了公司才做饭。从很早以前就已经是这样了。

“呐呐，日吉，你们两个是从什么时候有联络的啊？又是从什么时候确立关系的啊？是谁先告的白啊？告白的方式是什么？……”谦也在将炸鸡吞下后开始一连串的发问。  
“谦也……”白石轻声地提醒谦也，“不过我也很好奇你们两个话不多的孩子怎么突然就在一起了呢。”  
“开始联络的时候是国三，正式确立关系是高三结束。”日吉平静地回答。  
“诶—！”  
“诶—！”  
两人同时发出惊叹。

日吉看了两人的反应叹了一口气，直接解释道：“是这样的，我和财前进入国三后开始在Line上聊天，算是分享新任部长的经验。后来面对升学考，就讨论起了学习问题。  
“ 升学考结束后他请我看他喜欢的乐队的演唱会，说是庆祝，我也带他去怪谈中提到的地方，为他博客提供素材。  
“进入高中后，他有时会来东京或者我去大阪，我们一起逛书店。”  
这时谦也忍不住了：“难怪有时叫财前聚会他都不来，原来一直和你在一起！等等……侑士好像也提过网球部的后辈进入高中后都忙着做自己的事，没有打扰过他和迹部了。”

“啊，嗯。总之我淘到了很多怪谈，财前也买了很多专辑。”他指了指刚才两人盯着的那个书柜。  
“ 高二要结束后知道了我们想考同一个大学，于是就一起复习。拿到了录取通知书后就在一起了。

“所以是谁先告的白啊？！”  
“互相。”  
白石想到了他和谦也，便点点头，表示明白，谦也也安静了下来，大概和白石想到了同一件事。

“前辈们慢走，一路小心。”日吉陪两位到玄关处。  
财前也出来透口气：“要走了吗？拜拜！”  
“日吉，财前就拜托你了。”白石微笑地看着日吉，就像丈母娘一样。  
“日吉，你做的饭真好吃，下次我还要来。”谦也恋恋不舍地说到。  
“前辈好吵，快走吧。”  
“那我们走了，再见。”白石立马终结了谦也和财前即将开打的嘴炮。

“文章写完了吗？”  
“还有1000字。”  
“那快了吧，我给你煮点东西吧。”  
“嗯，好。”

财前回到房间继续赶稿。日吉打开冰箱拿出红豆年糕，熟练地调配好食材的比例，他早已熟悉财前对红豆年糕汤的口味要求了。红豆年糕是冰箱里最多的东西，哪怕上层冷藏柜里什么都没有，下层冷冻柜里的红豆年糕都不会见空。大部分都是日吉补的货。

日吉一边煮一边想到刚才说的“交往过程”，他只是有所保留地讲述以避免被深究。真正的交集……应该是从U17集训开始。

同在同一宿舍的两人一起去吃饭，一起夜间训练，一起去澡堂。后来，两人一起行动如同家常便饭，成了一种习惯，不论谁有事耽搁了，两人都心照不宣地等着对方忙完再一起行动。

集训结束后双方各自成为了网球部部长。财前开始给日吉发消息，先是问冰帝的比赛安排，训练计划，再问到人员配置。被日吉问道“是在做间谍吗？”聊天次数多了后财前开始向日吉吐槽，不听话的部员、不靠谱的教练、繁琐的部门文书……日吉也耐心地回复他。两人聊天的消息越发越长，次数也越来越频繁，后来日吉除了上课和部活以外都拿着手机，以致被凤问是不是交了女朋友。

升学考试结束后，财前拜托日吉能不能帮他一起抽票，是财前喜欢的一个乐队，票很热门，日吉为此还加入了该乐队的粉丝会，直到现在他每月还续会费。两人居然都中了票，干脆一起去看了。日吉从国一时就一直想去实地探访下怪谈中提到的地方，可惜一直拉不到人一起，忍足宍户不屑，岳人胆小，凤被宍户拦着。财前知道后表示很感兴趣，可以写进博客里。虽然后来证明了这只是个普通的公园，但财前也的确获得了不错的博客素材。

高一刚开学，财前问日吉要不要来大阪，他告诉日吉他找到一家二手书店里面有很多怪谈。  
日吉在当晚立马定好周末的新干线票。

一周后日吉告诉财前他在东京的一家书店里找到了财前一直在找的专辑，问他什么时候有空来拿顺便还可以再去淘点其他专辑。  
当周周末，财前和日吉在东京站碰了头。

高二的时候，两人像过去的一年一样在书店里挑选。财前突然问日吉要去哪个大学，日吉回答K大。财前点点头，转过身继续挑专辑。日吉从怪谈小说中抬起头，看着财前的背影。

深夜他收到财前的消息  
\- 我也要考K大，你有复习资料吗？  
日吉立即起身，将自己的资料整理好。  
\- 有，你什么时候有空？  
\- 下周末。  
\- 来东京吗？  
\- 好。  
从此图书馆代替了书店。

高三一天，日吉拿到了K大的录取通知书。老师同学都恭喜他，他也只是礼貌地回了“谢谢”。他一直在关注手机，然而没有消息提示。他心不在焉地度过了一天。  
等到他晚上洗好澡进房间，发现消息提示灯在闪烁，立马拿起手机，一秒后，笑了：“果然。”  
\- 谦也说听他堂哥说你要去K大了。  
\- 请多指导了，同学。  
\- 还有，你应该发消息给我的。

春假，两人照旧一样约着大阪或者东京。  
在书店里，  
日吉问财前为什么总和自己呆在一起。  
财前挑着专辑，头也不抬：“和你呆在一起很舒服。”  
“那么就在一起吧。”  
“嗯？”财前抬起头来，回头盯着日吉看了几秒，“好啊。”

红豆年糕汤煮好了，日吉去敲了敲书房门，财前拖了一会儿后一脸轻松地出来。  
“写好了？”  
“嗯。”  
“快吃吧。”  
“嗯。”  
日吉在桌子的一旁收拾刚才晚饭的残余。财前将勺子递到日吉嘴旁，“吃吗？”日吉张口将一勺红豆年糕汤吞下。

“刚才前辈们问我怎么你在一起。”  
“你都跟他们说了吗？”  
“选择性地说了。”  
“嗯。没必要去理笨蛋前辈们啦。”  
有些事，只要两个人知道就够了。

财前很快将一大碗红豆年糕汤喝完了，他将碗递给正在洗碗的日吉。  
日吉顺手接过碗：“去洗澡吧。今天早点休息。”  
“嗯。”财前转身要去浴室。

忽然，他想到什么，转过身，走到日吉身后，伸手环住日吉的腰，将头紧紧贴在他背上。  
“下次去大阪吧，该轮到我们打扰那两个笨蛋前辈了。”


End file.
